In the context of the rapid increase of smartphone usage, a new kind of traffic designed to enhance users' experience is synchronizing content related to the same user account on different devices. For example, Apple iCloud is a service for the delivery and storage of content to and from Apple terminals (iPhones, iPads, MacBooks, etc.), synchronizing content across several terminals registered under the same Apple ID. If a new content item occurs or an existing content item is changed in one of these terminals, the new or modified content item is copied to all other devices operating under the same Apple ID. Apple iCloud may be used to synchronize content items produced by Apple applications/services (collectively named “features”) such as Photo Stream, Data & Documents, Contacts, Calendars, Reminders, Bookmarks and Notes. For example, the Photo Stream service allows an end user to take pictures using his iPhone or iPad, which are then uploaded via the iCloud to the other devices (e.g., MacBook) belonging to that user.
In order to accomplish this type of inter-device synchronization, as illustrated in FIG. 1, Apple uses Akamai's Global Management Service (for global server load balancing to ensure high availability and responsiveness to user requests) and an Internet storage service server such as a Microsoft cloud storage service Azure. The transfer of files from an iDevice 10 to the Internet storage service server 50 is typically performed via Wi-Fi (servers 20, 30 and 40 and commands exchanged there-between to accomplish this transfer are illustrated in FIG. 1), but may potentially be performed also via a cellular network.
The transfer of large files such as photos over the cellular network to synchronize content on different devices may cause or worsen congestion in the cellular network's air interface. However since conventionally the network operator cannot control an ongoing synchronization to avoid it causing or adding to the cellular network's overload, such a transfer may have a negative impact on the network's performance.
Nevertheless, from the cellular network operator's perspective, delivering iCloud upload sync traffic is a profit opportunity from either end users or Apple. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide devices, systems and methods for delivering upload sync content over cellular networks without negative impact on the network's performance.